thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jan16Updates
January 31st, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Big Hero 6 *Review Roulette: What We Do In The Shadows is amazing! *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Finest Hours & Kung Fu Panda 3 *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man 5 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Jane Got a Gun January 30th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - You're Screwed *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: The Top Ten Best Hit Songs of 2015 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Attached *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Kung Fu Panda 3 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Fifty Shades of Black *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Fall Weather Friends *Word Funk: I Don't Care January 29th, 2016 *Specials: What The Hell YouTube? Part 2 *Rap Critic Reviews: Crank Dat Souljaboy by Souljaboy *Renegade Cut: Return of the Western *Lucky Six Short Films: 31 Days of Horror: Days 8-14 *Cheap Damage: Nightmare Before Christmas TCG *The Count Jackula Show: Martyrs (American Remake) *Some Guys I Know (show): #Freestyle Friday: FreeKStyle *MarzGurl: MarzGurl's Bad Dream - The Land Before Time XIV Teaser *Ask Lovecraft: Sonia *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Quickslinger (Transformers Generations) January 28th, 2016 *Specials: What The Hell YouTube? *Anime Abandon: Very Private Lesson *Shark Jumping: Disney's Descendants *Mud2MMO: Ragequit, The Multiplayer Edition *Lucky Six Short Films: Kill Count - Judge Dredd *Rocked Reviews: Dream Theater - The Astonishing *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Boy *Backlog Heroes: Life is Strange Let's Play Episode 1: Part 2 *Weekly Manga Recap: Now the Germans are Mad *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Physical vs. Digital *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai Ep. 33 - Denshi Sentai Denjiman Episodes 50-51 January 27th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Zombi 3 *Rocked Reviews: Regretting the Past: Good Charlotte - The Young and the Hopeless *Renegade Cut: The Conformist *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Children of Dune Part 2 *Anifile: BFT - An Epic Swag Story *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 8 *Ask Lovecraft: Everything's Fine *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai Ep. 32 - Denshi Sentai Denjiman Episodes 43-49 *Vangelus Reviews: Kylo Ren (Star Wars Black Series 6") January 26th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Lady in the Water *The Yomarz Show: Star Wars Demolition *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Massacre in Dinosaur Valley *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 28 Review *Battle Geek Plus: Super Smash Bros. (N64) *Dudley Dtoons: Dtoons Live - Oscar Animation Nominees and Upcoming Films *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai Ep. 31 - Denshi Sentai Denjiman Episodes 36-42 January 25th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters #3 *Lost in Adaptation: The Sea of Monsters *Manny Man Does History: Easter Rising in 8 Minutes *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Buzzfeed Were 100% Honest With Us *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - Lara Croft: Tomb Raider *Taylor's Terrible Toy Chest: American Horror Story Seasons Ranked *You Know Who: Sleep No More *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Clannad After Story Week 8 *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Carnival of Clusterf***s *Ask Lovecraft: AWOL *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai Ep. 30: Denshi Sentai Denjiman Episodes 29-35 *Vangelus Reviews: GX-68 GaoGaiGar (Soul of Chogokin) January 24th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Inside Out *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 WORST Games of 2015 *Friday Night Fright Flicks: Last Exorcism: Part 2 *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Superman Begins: Man of Steel *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Boy *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai - Episode 29: Denshi Sentai Denjiman Episodes 22-28 *Battle Geek Plus: Skyrim Dragonborn in Real Life Parody January 23rd, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Toxic Stupid Syndrome *Film Den: Hell on Earth Part 2 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9): Broken Link *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The 5th Wave & Dirty Grandpa *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Dirty Grandpa *Word Funk: Johnny Glamour Shots *The AngryJoeShow: Mortal Kombat X PC Support Angry Rant! *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai - Ep. 28: Denshi Sentai Denjiman Episodes 15-21 *Vangelus: V-Build - Fansproject Dinoichi Knee Fix with A3UReview January 22nd, 2016 *Anifile: Bad Fanfiction Theatre - Batman vs Half Life *Leftover Culture: Sega Menacer w/6-in-1, T2 the Arcade Game & Body Count *MarzGurl's Sketches: Rurouni Kenshin *The Cinema Snob: A Short Look at Bat P**sy *The AngryJoeShow: AngryJoe Suicide Squad Trailer #2 Reaction *Some Jerk with the Camera: Star Wars: Season of the Force Vlog *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The 5th Wave *Ask Lovecraft: Money *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Candy Coated Fury by Reel Big Fish *Vangelus Reviews: DX GaoGaiGar January 21st, 2016 *Shameful Sequels: 50 Shades of Grey *Anime Abandon: The Castle of Cagliostro *Screen Shots: The Scorpion King *Mud2MMO: Adaptive Video Game Technology *Il Neige: Pokemonth - Zoroark: Master of Illusions *Linkara: Top 15 Favorite Star Trek Episodes *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Megadeth - Dystopia *Brad Tries: Brad Tries M*A*S*H Beer *Lucky Six: Kill Count - Django Unchained *Friday Night Fright Flicks: Mama *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Itchy Fingers *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 1 January 20th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Enter the Ninja *Renegade Cut: Paprika *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Children of Dune Part 1 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - We Are Still Here *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 7 *Ask Lovecraft: Eutopia *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 24 January 19th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Funniest Shyamalan Moments *Dudley Dtoons: Dtoons Live - Steven Bomb and other Animation Ramblings *Battle Geek Plus (show): NES Open Tournament Golf *Some Guys I Know (show): Presents - No Fire TODAY! Dance Remix (Ft. DJ B-PHISTO) *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Rinaldo vs. The Elderly *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5 Episode 23 January 18th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: OnStar Batman Auto Show Special Edition #1 *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Waitstaff and Delivery Drivers Were 100% Honest With Us *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 27 Review *Taylor's Terrible Toy Chest: The Hallow Review *Best for a Buck: Undertale *MarzGurl's Sketches: The Vision of Escaflowne *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Clannad After Story Week 7 *Ask Lovecraft: Fairy Tales *Chris Stuckmann: Q&A: Answers! January 17th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Mad Max Fury Road *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Norm of the North *The Count Jackula Show: Let Us Prey *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Norm of the North *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man 4 *Hagan Reviews: Slow Torture Puke Chamber *Ask a Ninja: Question 51 - Randominja January 16th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - 24 Inch Python *Game Den & Film Den: Hell on Earth - Part 1 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - Bem *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Ride Along 2 & 13 Hours: The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi *MMO Grinder: Warface *Word Funk: See You Linklater *The AngryJoeShow: AngryJoe's The Division Gameplay & Impressions *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: 13 Hours January 15th, 2016 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 BEST Games of 2015 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Top Ten Worst Hit Songs of 2015 *Rap Critic Reviews: The Top 8 Best Rap Songs of 2015 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Gamera vs. Guiron *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Worst Films of 2015 (Brad and Dave Edition) *The Count Jackula Show: Unboxing Horror Block (Jan 2016) *Weekly Manga Recap: 2015 Recap *Ask Lovecraft: Opah *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate Atlantis - Michael January 14th, 2016 *Anime Abandon: Robot Carnival *Stuff You Like: Sister Act *MasakoX: 7 Ways Dragonball Super Can Be Super *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Spider-Man *Rocked Reviews: Panic At The Disco - Death Of A Bachelor *Brad Tries: Brad Tries dnL *Mud2MMO: Virtual Science (Classic Episode) *Backlog Heroes: Life is Strange Let's Play Episode 1: Part 1 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Sega CD Commercial Tribute Parody January 13th, 2016 *Shut Up and Talk: Don Bluth and Gary Goldman *The Cinema Snob: Old Fashioned *Renegade Cut: O Brother, Where Art Thou *Anifile: Bad Fanfiction Theatre - Resident Evil 4 Adventure Wii Edition *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate Atlantis: Runner *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Hello/Hotline Bling *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 6 *Ask Lovecraft: Live From Cthulhucon - Behind the Eyes January 12th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Happening *Needs More Gay: Rope *MasakoX: Dragonball Super: Can Do What GT Couldn't? *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kirby's Adventure (NES) January 11th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Popeye: Borned to the Sea #1 *Lost in Adaptation: A Christmas Carol (Part 2) *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Blizzard Were 100% Honest With Us *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Worst Films of 2015 (Brian and Sarah Edition) *Taylor's Terrible Toy Chest: 3 Horror Movies to Watch Out For This Winter *Rocked Reviews: Kataklysm - Serenity In Fire *Weird Video Games: Golden Cheese - Thunderball *You Know Who: The Zygon Invasion/Inversion *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Clannad After Story Week 6 *Ask Lovecraft: Live From Cthulhucon - Tang'd *Cinemadonna: Swept Away *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Get Licked January 10th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Kingsman The Secret Service *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Best Films of 2015 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Analyzed Movie Review - The Force Awakens & Star Wars Formula *The Bargain Boy: AAHG-Termath - The Force Awakens *Battle Geek Plus (show): Skyrim Parody - Real Life Werewolf Attack January 9th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Disco Bajingo *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - Thirty Days *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: What Do You Mean? by Justin Bieber vs Stitches by Shawn Mendes *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Forest & The Revenant *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Stasis Leak *Word Funk: The Evidence Against Us *Ask a Ninja: Question 50 - Jessica Lee Rose January 8th, 2016 *Anifile: BFT - GOKU4EVER *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Forest *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Pepsi Ghost *One Movie Later: Escape From Tomorrow (Classic) *Ask Lovecraft: Live From Cthulhucon - Disentangling August *The AngryJoeShow: AngryJoe's Plane Scare Vlog & Update! *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Beneath The Toxic Jungle by Rav January 7th, 2016 *Screen Shots: The Tale of the Princess Kaguya *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Big Short & Sherlock: The Abominable Bride *Rocked Reviews: Ignite - A War Against You *Weekly Manga Recap: Who Brought Coke to the Fancy Party? *Chris Stuckmann: Complete Blu-Ray Collection *Battle Geek Plus (show): Boss Booten's Sickness and Health Program *Ask a Ninja: Question 49 - Ninja Lifespan January 6th, 2016 *Renegade Cut: The Last Temptation of Christ *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - The Hateful Eight *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Mountain Dew Wings *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 5 *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Spider-Man 1981 *Ask Lovecraft: Live From Cthulhucon - Canadian Ice Cream January 5th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Why Do Good Directors Go Bad? *Toons These Days: Kassandra: Goddess of Awesome! *Cinemadonna: The Next Best Thing *Battle Geek Plus (show): Balloon Fight (NES) January 4th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: NFL SuperPro Special Edition #1 *Il Neige: Pokemonth - Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Taylor's Terrible Toy Chest: Hellraiser Retrospective *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Clannad After Story Week 5 *Rocked Reviews: The Birthday Massacre - Superstition *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Two Outlaws & An Octopus *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Gaming Wildlife Were 100% Honest With Us...in 2016 (News Update) *Ask a Ninja: Question 48 - Ninja Recipes *Ask Lovecraft: Live From Cthulhucon - Terrible Insertions January 3rd, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Lucha Underground *One Hit Wonderland: Butterfly by Crazy Town *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man 3 *Chris Stuckmann: A Special Message for You *Ask a Ninja: Question 47 - Ninja Movie Pitch January 2nd, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - That Doesn't Go There 2015 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Hateful Eight & The Ridiculous 6 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Big Short *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Thanks for the Memory *Word Funk: Strangers Have the Best Candy *Ask a Ninja: Question 46 - UFC January 1st. 2016 *Rap Critic Reviews: Top 9 Worst Lyrics of 2015 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: The Hills by The Weeknd *Ask Lovecraft: 31 Original Flavours of Terror *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Clock Tower (SNES) Conclusion *Brandon Tenold: Star Wars: The Force Awakens Vlog (SPOILERS!) Category:Content Category:Updates